Baseball and Miyuki Kazuya
by KazuyaHaruka
Summary: Sawamura menyukai Miyuki Kazuya, sama seperti Sawamura menyukai baseball. Tapi Sawamura tidak begitu mengenal Miyuki Kazuya karena dia hanya tau Miyuki Kazuya dari sebuah majalah sport, sama seperti Sawamura tidak mengenal baseball karena dia tidak bisa bermain dilapangan. Begitu banyak persamaan antara Miyuki Kazuya dan Baseball. Dua hal tersebut sama-sama menarik untuk Sawamura.


**Sebelumnya maafkan aku, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic yang chapteran ._.v aku masih pemula dan masih belajar jadi mohon bantuannya :D buat yang tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan page ini, HAPPY READING YA! **

**Warning : OOC, TYPO(s), ABSURD, ALAY, GAK JELAS, GARING MAX, YAOI, DLL!**

**by: Kazuya Haruka**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Lapangan baseball dan Lemparan Pertama)**

Sawamura menyukai Miyuki Kazuya, sama seperti Sawamura menyukai baseball. Tapi Sawamura tidak mengenal Miyuki begitu banyak karena dia hanya tau Miyuki Kazuya dari sebuah majalan sport, sama seperti Sawamura tidak mengenal baseball karena dia tidak bisa bermain dilapangan. Begitu banyak persamaan antara Miyuki Kazuya dengan Baseball. Dua hal tersebut sama-sama menarik untuk Sawamura dan sama-sama tak terjangkau oleh dirinya. Namun itu bukan alasan untuk Sawamura berhenti menyukai dua hal tersebut.

Sawamura melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Seido –pun karena di majalah sport yang dia baca Miyuki Kazuya sekolah di Seido juga. Sawamura tahu betapa dia sudah gila karena seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang tidak dia kenal secara langsung. Tapi Sawamura tidak peduli dengan kata 'kenal' atau 'tidak kenal', yang dia perdulikan hanya 'Miyuki Kazuya' dan 'Baseball'. Sudah jelas betapa gila dan idiotnya dia.

"Hay!" sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya, namun Sawamura tidak peduli –karena dia sedang fokus dengan lapangan baseball yang ada di balik pagar pembatas. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya kalau apa yang ia lakukan berhubungan dengan 'baseball' dan Miyuki Kazuya'.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mau bermain baseball?" karena seseorang dibelakangnya menyebut 'baseball', Sawamura langsung menoleh dan menemukan seseorang berkacamata di balik punggungnya.

Seseorang seperti…

'Miyuki Kazuya'?

"Kau mengenalku?" pertanyaan yang mengejutkan. Sawamura hanya diam dan menatap 'Miyuki Kazuya' –orang yang menepuk pundaknya. "hay! Kenapa kau diam?"

Sawamura segera sadar dari lamunannya –atau dari kebodohannya yang menatap Miyuki Kazuya tanpa berkedip. "K…Kau… berbicara denganku?" pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat seorang Miyuki tertawa keras. "Tentu saja Idiot! kau kira aku berbicara dengan pagar pembatas?"

"Ma… af…" dan Miyuki kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Sawamura. Lucu dan Like a Idiot.

"Sudahlah. Kau benar-benar seorang idiot. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya sekarang masih jam pelajaran?"

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat lapangan." Sawamura kembali fokus pada lapangan baseball dan fokus menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila. Sementara Miyuki sudah berada di sampingnya dan turut menatap lapangan.

"Kau pemain baseball?" Miyuki bertanya sambil melihat wajah sendu Sawamura dari sudut matanya.

"Bukan."

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan dengan melihat lapangan?" Tanya Miyuki penasaran. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang bukan pemain baseball rela menatap lapangan baseball dengan pandangan mendamba seperti orang disebelahnya.

"Aku menyukainya."

"Apa? Kau menyukai lapa…"

"Bukan. Tapi aku menyukai baseball." –sama seperti aku menyukaimu, lanjut Sawamura dalam hati.

"Mau bermain baseball bersama?" Tanya Miyuki dengan nada bergumam. Hal tersebut membuat Sawamura mendongak kearahnya –karena Miyuki lebih tinggi.

Sawamura menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya dengan lemas, kemudian berbalik memunggungi lapangan. "aku hanya ditakdirkan untuk menyukai banyak hal, tapi tidak untuk memiliki banyak hal." Jawab Sawamura sambil berjalan pergi –meninggalkan lapangan baseball dan Miyuki yang berwajah bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Miyuki sambil melihat punggung Sawamura yang semakin menjauh dan hilang.

* * *

"Kau ada disini lagi untuk melihat lapangan?" Tanpa berbalik Sawamura tahu orang yang menyapanya adalah Miyuki Kazuya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ujarnya datar.

"Kau ingin bermain baseball?" Sawamura mengangguk singkat. "kalau begitu ayo bermain bersama!" ajak Miyuki sambil menarik tangan Sawamura tanpa ragu. Jujur saja ia kesal melihat seseorang menatap sendu kearah lapangan, seolah-olah lapangan yang menurutnya menyenangkan terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau bermain!" teriak Sawamura yang tangannya diseret paksa oleh Miyuki.

Miyuki menyeringai. "kenapa kau tidak mau bermain? Bukankah kau menyukai baseball?" Tanya Miyuki dengan nada kesal –masih dengan menyeret Sawamura dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak suka caramu menatap lapangan baseball. Itu terlihat menyedihkan." Kata Miyuki. "Akan ku tunjukan kalau lapangan baseball tidak semenyidahkan tatapanmu."

* * *

"Siapa lagi yang kau bawa Miyuki? Pacar baru?" Kuramochi bertanya dengan nada meledek, semua anggota tim inti langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah Miyuki dan Sawamura.

"Bukan. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya di luar lapangan, dia ingin ikut bermain baseball." Sawamura hendak protes tapi suaranya segera terinstrupsi oleh suara anggota lain yang menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Waaah sepertinya asik sedikit 'bermain' dengan orang baru." Isashiki Jun menyeringai, membuat yang lain mengangguk-angguk absurd. Miyuki sedikit merutuk, sepertinya tadi dia sempat lupa bagaimana tabiat teman-teman setimnya yang senang 'bermain'.

"Jangan sembarangan!" seru Miyuki sambil menarik tangan Sawamura kebalik punggungnya. "aku mengajaknya kesini untuk bermain baseball, bukan untuk menjadikannya permainan." Miyuki mendelik tajam. Sementara Sawamura sudah bergetar ketakutan dibalik punggung Miyuki. Mau bagaimana pun tatapan teman-teman Miyuki sangan menakutkan untuknya.

"Gyahahaha jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan macam-macam dengannya." Kuramochi menepuk pundak Miyuki dengan santai. "Siapa namanya?"

Miyuki tertegun. Namanya? Ia baru mengingat kalau mereka belum berkenalan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Lantas Miyuki mngedikan bahu –mengisyaratkan kalau dia juga tidak tahu. Yang hanya bisa menatap Miyuki dengan tajam. Dasar idiot!

"hay mereka menanyakan namamu." Kata Miyuki sambil menatap kearah Sawamurah lewat bahunya.

"Sa...Sawamura Ei...jun" jawabnya gugup.

"Baiklah Sawamura, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai bermain!" Sawamura mengangguk ragu.

"Apa posisimu?" Masuko bertanya sambil menyuap sisa puding terakhirnya.

"Po...posisi?" Sawamura bertanya, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Posisi apa yang bisa kau mainkan?" tanya Miyuki mempermudah maksud Masuko.

"Lempar?" Miyuki menepuk jidatnya mendengar perkataan Sawamura yang nadanya seperti bertanya keada dirinya sendiri –kebingungan.

"Kau benar-benar idiot." Gumam Miyuki, dan yang lain mengangguk. "Baiklah Sawamura, kau berdiri diatas gundukan dan lempar bolanya kearah sarung tanganku." Miyuki memberi intruksi. Yang lain segera mengerti dan mengambil posisi mereka tanpa intruksi dari Miyuki.

Dengan ragu, Sawamura berjalan kearah gundukan dengan langkah linglung. Dia benar-benar bingung. Baru kali ini ia berada didalam lapangan dan menggenggam bola atas intruksi Miyuki. Pengalaman pertamanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Miyuki bertanya dengan posisi catcher, sementara di batter sudah ada Kiminato Haruichi. "Kau hanya perlu melempar ke sarung tanganku, lempar saja sesuka hatimu." Lanjutnya. Sawamura mengangguk ragu.

Lemparan pertama yang mendebarkan. Sawamura merasa jantungnya sebentar lagi akan meloncat dari tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini, dan setelah ini ia harus bersyukur pada Kami-sama.

Sawamura mengambil ancang-ancang melempar. Ia seorang yang kidal, memiliki bahu yang lentur, serta jari yang fleksibel. Kakinya diangkat dengan seimbang, seperti membuat dinding untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang menggenggam bola. Posisinya terlihat unik, Miyuki dan yang lain yang melihat hal tersebut –tersentak kaget. Ini hanya sebuah naluri –Sawamura tidak pernah belajar tentang baseball, ia hanya menyukainya.

Secepat kilat. Tidak ada yang melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pergerkan bola yang terlihat melesat begitu saja. Kemudian suara sarung tangan yang menangkap bola langsung terdengar berdebum dan memenuhi seluruh lapangan. Suara yang bagus. Miyuki merasa tidak percaya –baru kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika sarung tangannya menangkap bola.

"Nice ball!" Isashiki Jun berteriak dari tempatnya.

"Itu lemparan yang menakjubkan." Haruichi berkomentar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Nice ball Sawamura!" Miyuki mengacungkan jempolnya. Sawamura tertawa menerima pujian itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya baru kali ini Sawamura merasa sangat bahagia.

Sawamura berniat melempar lagi ketika suara yang dingin menghentikannya dari pinggir lapangan. Ia mengenal suara tersebut. Dan tamatlah riwayat Sawamura kalau benar suara itu dari orang yang sangat ia segani.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan idiot?" semuanya langsung memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke pinggir lapangan –melihat seseorang yang menatap ke arah Sawamura dengan iris mata kuning-kehijauan yang terlihat begitu dingin dan menyeramkam. Aura hitam pekat seakan menambah kesan saram pada diri orang tersebut.

"Chris-nii...chan..." bola yang digenggamnya jatuh begitu saja.

"Wali kelasmu mengatakan padaku kalau kau sering bolos jam pelajaran." Katanya dingin. "dan ternyata kau sedang bersenang-senang disini." Kali ini nadanya terdengar sinis.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sawamura. Yang lain tetap diam mendengar perbincangan Sawamura dan Chris.

"Kau melanggar aturan Ei-chan." Chris menghampiri Sawamura tanpa mengurangi tatapan tajamnya. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu untuk tidak berurusan dengan baseball."

"Ma...afkan a..."

"Aku yang mengajaknya bermain!" potong Miyuki sambil lepaskan sarung tangannya. Namun Chris tidak peduli, ia menarik tangan Sawamura dan segera menariknya keluar lapangan.

"Onii...chan... sakit..." Sawamura memberontak karena genggaman Chris terasa begitu menyakitkan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tau aku salah... tapi aku hanya ingin merasakan sesuatu yang aku suka..." Sawamura berteriak lantang sambil menarik tangannya dari Chris. Dengan tatapan menantang ia melihat kearah Chris yang berbalik untuk melihatnya. Chris menyeringai.

"Bagaimana rasanya idiot?" tanya Chris dengan nada remeh.

Sawamura tertegun. "tentu saja menyenangkan!"

"Menyenangkan?" Chris menyeringai.

"Aku tau! Tapi rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan!" teriak Sawamura lagi sambil berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Meninggalkan Chris yang menghembuskan nafas berat. Meninggalkan tim baseball seido yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung –dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Meninggalkan Miyuki Kazuya dan Baseball yang ia sukai.

* * *

pertama maaf kalau fanfic ini benar-benar garing dan tidak enak dibaca.

terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic absurd ini.

bye...


End file.
